Shiver
by Purringpuppy
Summary: Jordan learns, everything is not what it appears.


Disclaimer: All lyrics are not owned by my and other content is co-owned by M.L.

You build me up... You knock me down... Provoke a smile... And make me frown,You are the queen of runaround... You know it's true

Jordan kicked desperately at the soaked silk sheets which held him in a fabric prison. His shaggy black hair was plastered with sweat to his forehead and neck. Yet through his struggles, his face remained complacent, at terms with the mental maze he was lost in.

_She stroked the hair at the back of his neck gently, as if he were a small pet. 'hello precious," She purred softly in his ear, sliding around to sit on his lap. Her long blond hair tickled his bare shoulders as she shifted against him, but he couldn't raise a hand to scratch. No more than he could raise a hand to protest her. He didn't know how or why, but he was being held here by this woman. And all the suddenly she was off his lap and disappeared, her laugh dissipating into the air like an icy mountain mist. As suddenly as she herself had disappeared, the bonds that held him were gone._

You chew me up... And spit me out... Enjoy the taste... I leave in your mouth... You look at me... I look at you... Neither of us know what to do

He jolted upright in his bed, looking around the darkened room in a panic. She was still here.. somewhere, in a scramble of flying sheets around blankets he bolted across the room to the light switch. But his room was empty, just as he'd left it when he'd turned off the light just hours before. He somehow.. from somewhere, he could still feel her. Walking into the adjoining bathroom, he splashed water of his face. "It's all it your head, relax." but his heart wasn't buying into it. Heading back into his bedroom, he shivered subconsciously and turned off the light heading back to bed. He pulled the covers back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, hoping for a dreamless sleep.

There may not... Be another way to your heart... So I guess I'd better find a new way in... I shiver when I hear your name... Think about you but it's not the same... I won't be satisfied 'til I'm under your skin

_He ran down the darkened hallway, the only light coming from ventilation shafts in the ceiling. It seemed he would never caught the vixen he chased. He knew well the image he was chasing. He heard the clicks of her leather boots as she walked casually in front of him, yet he never seemed to catch up. He heard the rubbing of her leather pants and the swish of her hair against her leather corset, he could taste her lips on his. He ran faster, toward the light which was growing brighter. Then all at once, the light was gone, but he was in a large room now.. with an ancient looking four poster bed and plush drapes over the windows. there seemed to be no other entrance than the one he stood in, yet he couldn't seem to find her. Slowly, still scanning the room, he approached the bed... and slowly he began to hear the click of boots on the floor behind him. He turned to look at her but suddenly found himself at a disadvantage, frozen in place once more. _

Immobilized by the thought of you... Paralyzed by the sight of you... Hypnotized by the words you say... Not true but I believe 'em anyway

_"Were you looking for me pretty?" Her tone was soft, but it wasn't kindness he sensed in the riding crop which ran up the outside of his leg. He opened his mouth, powerless to move his tongue. "Did I tell you to speak?" But he couldn't answer, respond in any way.. so he simply looked at her as every emotion he possessed flashed through his eyes. "Now now precious," she was back again with that little purr of hers.. "why not take a walk with me." His body was moving.. he didn't think he was doing it.. but he was moving none the less. In a few, brisk steps he was sitting on the bed with her standing in front of him.. She took a step closer, closing the gap between their bodies. She leaned forward, pulling his earlobe into her mouth. One hand on her chest, she began to push backwards as someone appeared behind her. A woman he'd never seen before. Long raven curls hung down her back, cleavage to bare feet covered by a blue crushed velvet dress which to him resembled the midnight sky. The blonde growled and stormed out of the room, the quiet one in tow. Again she was gone, again he was free from her bonds.. and again he was slipping away._

He'd had more than he could handle of this tonight.. he had to find out who this woman was.. where had he seen her picture before.. it hit him. Running down the hall, he flipped on a table lamp as he reached for the book he'd been reading through earlier.. he searched the back index for the name he'd heard the quiet one whisper. "Veronqiue Demieux.." he spoke softly to himself as scanned the pages rapidly. Suddenly there she was, looking back at him. Her hair was pulled from her face, but it was most definitely her. He brush his fingers gently over her portrait before moving his eyes over to the next photo. "Rowan Harlow" This was the raven haired angel, but these couldn't be them. He began reading through the article, skimming, trying to gather everything he could. His eyes no longer wanted to stay open. He flipped the page, fighting against sleep, he had to know what he was up against. He flipped the page, he didn't want their whole life stories.. he wanted to know why they were in the book.

So come to bed It's getting late... There's no more time for us to waste... Remember how my body tastes... You feel your heart begin to race

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, gentle but forceful. Another hand was closing the book, taking it from his hands and setting it back on his coffee table. The delicate fingers switched the light off and helped him from his chair, back toward the bedroom. "Come now Master Jordan, Veronique is waiting.." Rowan unhooked her arm from his to turn back, closing the slider which closed off the study. She led him down the hall of his home, which somehow seemed strange yet familiar all at once.. "a dream.." he muttered softly to himself. "don't be silly master Jordan, you've been at bed a long time, you gave Roni a fright running around the house like this.." He simply nodded, though his eyes never left the perfectly manicured hand which held his own. She knocked once before opening the door to Jordan's bedroom. There, on his bed sat Veronique, but not how he had dreamed her. The harsh leather was soft burgundy velvet, soft black lace brushing her cleavage which seemed barely contained. Though Rowan's hand no longer guided me, I continued to move, sitting down on the edge of the bed with her. She gave him a soft kiss, stroking in a way which somehow, now, seemed comforting to him. he sighed softly evoking a smile from her. "my dear boy, you shouldn't be running marathons when you've just begun to feel better. once you are well enough, we'll see you get all the exercise you need.." Now more than ever I supposed, I should fear this woman, knowing what I knew. But that seemed somehow only to comfort me, to make me feel warm and loved. My head came to rest on her shoulder as she turned her head to Rowan. "Do something about that book.." But my mind had already forgotten which book. all I needed to know at that moment was the woman in my bed.. or perhaps I was in her's.. things were getting a bit foggy again.

There may not... Be another way to your heart...So I guess I'd better find a new way in

Rowan headed back down the hall to the study. She snatched the book from the table and replaced it onto the bookshelf, high, away from prying eyes. " honestly.. what a silly book.. after three hundred years you'd think someone would tell it right.." She muttered to herself, heading to her own room. She didn't understand what had gotten into Jordan. He'd only woken once that entire week and immediately fallen back asleep.. only to wake the same night and go running clear across the house to read that silly book. The strong ones always take a little adjusting, that's what Veronique said.. she supposed she was right. Slipping into her own room, she slid into bed, a strong arm coming around her waist. "I hear he found the book?" the man whispered softly. Rowan snuggled against his chest. "yes, Jonny, he did.. though he didn't make it much past the pictures.." Jon laughed, "those silly things? we really should get a new family portrait don't you think? now that we've got a new member of the family and all.." "we should.. after you help him learn.." "learn? this?" he nipped at her shoulder playfully.

I shiver when I hear your name... Think about you but it's not the same... I won't be satisfied 'til I'm under your skin

He held Veronique tight to his body. how had he feared this woman who felt so right in his arms. Again, sleep began to fog his mind. "Roni.. what is the name of that book I found?" She paused, before answering him softly. "Victorian Vampires."


End file.
